The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a high resolution display device, the dwelling time per addressed line (and pixels) is very limited. In some case, the display device may use addressing from both top and bottom column drivers at the same time. However, the center area of the display device may show a dividing line separating the top and bottom halves of the display device. The dividing line problem, generally referred to as the “Mura” defect, is caused by discontinuity or mismatch of the top and the bottom drivers, and slight variation in speed of charging the pixels.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.